herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ling Xiaoyu
Introduction Ling Xiaoyu was introduced in Tekken 3 and has returned in every subsequent release. Ling Xiaoyu, born and raised in China, is a student at Mishima High School in Japan. Ling Xiaoyu is also a schoolmate of Jin Kazama and Miharu Hirano. In Tekken 4, Xiaoyu wished to be reunited with Jin. Xiaoyu's fighting style was brought on with some influence from her distant relative, Wang Jinrei. Mastering her fighting style in real life would require a constant flexibility (Ex. Art of the Phoenix, Phoenix Talon, Mistrust, Flapping Wings, Front/Back Layout) and maneuvering. Games in order of appearance: Tekken 3, 1998. Tekken Tag Tournament. 1999.Tekken 4, 2001. Tekken 5, 2004. Tekken 6, 2007. Tekken Tag Tournament 2, 2012. History Tekken 3 Gallery - Outfit '' Story This section is empty. You can help by expanding it.''Gameplay :Prologue (Manual) :Xiaoyu is a 16 year-old who loves amusement parks. Entering the Tournament is her first step in having the perfect amusement park built in China. :Ending, ''"Dreamland?" (Unofficial Synopsis)'' :Heihachi Mishima keeps his promise, and he builds Xiaoyu a theme park. Xiaoyu imagines a place full of happiness and color called: "Xiaoyu Land". However, when her daydream ends, Heihachi unveils the real theme park, which is a gloomy place called: "Heihachi Land". Heihachi is roaring with laughter. Xiaoyu gets angry, and beats up Heihachi, yelling "Jerk!". Trivia *Ling Xiaoyu's bosses in the Tekken Force side game are (in order of appearance) Lei Wulong,Kuma, Jin Kazama, and Heihachi Mishima. *Xiaoyu's school uniform can be used after playing as her 50 times. It is selected by pressing the triangle or start button. This also works with Jin Kazama. *Xiaoyu's #1 win animation is disabled if she is in her school uniform. Her #1 animation is replaced with her #3 animation in-game. Tekken 4 Gallery - Outfit This section is empty. You can help by expanding it.Gameplay Story :Prologue (In-Game Text) :Xiaoyu was a junior at Mishima High School. But lacking any particular goals, Xiaoyu grew tired of her everyday routine. One day, she received an anonymous e-mail warning her of Heihachi’s evil intentions, and the dangers she faced. Though Xiaoyu replied to the e-mail in hopes of an answer, she didn't receive any further messages. Xiaoyu’s intuition told her that Jin, who had been missing since the last Tournament, could be the sender. :She believed in the message and began to distrust Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Upon hearing the announcement of the next Tournament, Xiaoyu decided to enter in hopes of being reunited with Jin, and to unveil the truth behind Heihachi and the Mishima Zaibatsu. :Epilogue (In-Game Text) :Xiaoyu defeated Heihachi. No one foresaw this outcome. Soon thereafter, Xiaoyu learned of Heihachi's many evil deeds. He was clearly guilty of supporting the raid on G Corporation. The evil nature of the Mishima Zaibatsu was finally revealed. Six months later... :Ending (Unofficial Synopsis) :Ling Xiaoyu won the tournament and took over the Mishima Zaibatsu. Miharu Hirano visits Xiaoyu in her new office, and lightly scolds her for looking like she does nothing. Xiaoyu casually asks her friend how she did in her college entrance exams, and Miharu confesses that she has flunked all of it. Wanting to help her friend, Xiaoyu offers her a job, stating that from now on, she is going to make her own dreams come true. :She tells Miharu that she saw Jin Kazama after the tournament. He told her that if she has a dream that she wants to come true, she should make it happen herself. Miharu lightly teases her, and recognizes the change in Xiaoyu, who used to depend on everybody else. Miharu agrees on working together, and asks her friend what her dream is. :Xiaoyu points outside, to her very own amusement park, which she wants Miharu and her to build together. Trivia *After beating story mode with Xiaoyu, her alternate costume becomes available by pressing triangle. Tekken 5 Gallery - Outfit '' This section is empty. You can help by expanding it.''Gameplay Story :Prologue (In-Game Text) :Ling Xiaoyu, out to save the Mishima Zaibatsu. She learned the Zaibatsu's troubled history after Yoshimitsu rescued her. Xiaoyu felt it all began when Heihachi threw Kazuya into a ravine. She cried when she heard of the Heihachi's death. "If only I could turn back time..." says Xiaoyu. :Around then, a scientist told her he could create a time machine...for a price. She opens her invitation to The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. With the prize money, she could make everything right. :Interludes (Unofficial Synopsis) :Stage 4 Jin Kazama: Xiaoyu finds Jin and he warns her that the tournament is dangerous and that time cannot be reversed. Xiaoyu refuses and defeats Jin with the promise to reverse time. :Final Stage Jinpachi Mishima: Xiaoyu faces Jinpachi while going over the prize money and time machine. After she wins, Jinpachi thanks her, and Xiaoyu is confused about who should she get the prize money from. :Ending (Unofficial Synopsis) :After winning the tournament, Ling Xiaoyu is the first to use her time machine. She travels back to the time when Heihachi was about to throw Kazuya Mishima off of a cliff, intending to avert this event that will rip the family apart. Unfortunately, Xiaoyu had lost control of the time machine and it barreled into Heihachi and Kazuya, sending Kazuya falling off of the cliff, while Heihachi is nearly sent over himself. Xiaoyu is miserable because of her failure, and the old scientist comes to her, laughing, and tells her that nobody can really change the past, “The best you can hope for are minor improvements.”. Trivia *Ling Xiaoyu's sub-boss is Jin Kazama. *Her'' Tekken 3 ending'' is shown in Roger Jr.'s Tekken 5 ending. *Xiaoyu's school uniform can be chosen by pressing either the "L1" button or the "R1" button. Also, while wearing this costume, pressing and holding down the "Square" and "Triangle" buttons at the same time after winning a fight will allow you to see her secret win animation (she places her hands on her hips and says,'' "I'm pretty strong, you know!"). In ''Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, this win animation can also be randomly shown. *Xiaoyu is currently the only character to keep her color swap outfit from Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection. Tekken 6 Gallery - Outfit Story This section is empty. You can help by expanding it. :Prologue (Official Site) :Xiaoyu was relieved to hear that Heihachi Mishima was still alive. She later learned that Jin Kazama, who had become the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, was out to eliminate Heihachi. Xiaoyu intended to persuade Jin to stop, but she was unable to approach him due to the Mishima Zaibatsu's military buildup. :The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 was announced just as the world fell into chaos in the wake of the Mishima Zaibatsu's war declaration.. Xiaoyu decided to enter the event for a chance to make Jin change his evil ways. :Ending, ''"Romantical Dreams" (Unofficial Synopsis)'' :Xiaoyu confronts Jin, just as he is about to jump off the rooftop of a building. She tries to dissuade him from doing so, only to get the reply of "The evil that I've (Jin) perpetrated....can never be undone". Xiaoyu shook her head and ran up to Jin, embracing him, vowing that she would stand by him. Apparently moved by this, he thanks her... :In the end, however, it was revealed to be only a dream, as Xiaoyu was then seen sleeping onPanda, unaware that the latter was uncomfortable, and that she was still in the throes of her dream. She embraces Panda very tightly, causing her to toss Xiaoyu off the side of the bed. Waking up, Xiaoyu was still confused to where she was. Trivia *In the Scenario Campaign mode, Xiaoyu is a boss at the Mishima Polytechnic stage. *In the NOVO trailer for T6:BR, Xiaoyu is shown standing in a subway train while holding a mobile phone. Here, she's wearing her school uniform. *In the "Power is Everything" trailer, she is shown in the subway train holding a mobile phone. It is similar to the NOVO trailer. *Ling Xiaoyu's "Item Move" feature is mounting her opponent's shoulders and clawing at their face while wearing a pair of neko gloves, and she strikes a pose afterwards. The command for this move is "b+2+3". Spin-offs and Related Games Tekken Tag Tournament Gallery - Outfit Story Ling Xiaoyu is featured as a playable character in Tekken Tag Tournament, a non-canonical Tekken''game. Tekken Tag Tournament is a non-canonical Tekken game containing no plot. :'Ending,' 'Normal' (Unofficial Synopsis)'' :Xiaoyu and Panda are shown standing beside each other. Xiaoyu says something to Panda. Then, Xiaoyu gets on Panda's back. She rides on Panda's back to the distance. This ending takes place in Eddy Gordo's first Tekken Tag Tournament stage, which is called "Eddy-A". :Ending, ''School Ending (Unofficial Synopsis)'' :Jin Kazama is shown walking away from school. Suddenly, Xiaoyu runs in front of him and begins talking to him. Then, she waves goodbye and walks away. Jin continues to walk away from school. In the background, Kuma II can be seen holding flowers and looking for someone, most likely Panda. This ending takes place in the "School-A" stage. Trivia *Xiaoyu's Stage 7 sub-boss is Heihachi Mishima. *Xiaoyu has a secret sixth costume, only selectable (by luck) via the random select box. It is a green version of her P2/P4 outfit. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Gallery - Outfit Story Ling Xiaoyu will be featured as a playable character in Tekken Tag Tournament 2, a non-canonical''Tekken'' game. Tekken Tag Tournament 2 is a non-canonical Tekken game containing no plot. :Ending :This section is empty. You can help by expanding it. Trivia *She is featured in the second trailer teaming up with Lili against King. *Xiaoyu will be one of the playable characters in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Prologue, which is included in the upcoming Tekken Hybrid, along with Devil, Devil Jin, and Alisa Bosconovitch, in their new appearances featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. *She has a special tag throw with Panda. If she is the leader she will flip the opponent then Panda will hit the opponent to Xiaoyu's direction and then Xiaoyu will slam the opponent down while Panda will jump and land on the opponent. [1] *She has a special win pose with Panda where Panda will dance and Xiaoyu will clap while Panda's dancing. *She has a special win pose with Jin where she will fall and Jin will simply be watching [2] *She has a unique win pose shown with different characters in which she walks toward her partner and looks up that them. [3] [4] *She has a special continue screen with Jin. Jin will be sitting down Xiaoyu will then appear and make a fuss trying to get Jin up but the latter fails if the count reaches zero. [5] *She has another win pose with Jin where she will grab his hands and start jumping up and down Tekken Advance Gallery - Outfit '' This section is empty. You can help by expanding it.''Gameplay Story Tekken Advance is a non-canonical Tekken game containing no plot Trivia This section is empty. You can help by expanding it. Tekken Resolute Gallery - Outfit Xiaoyu is featured as a playable character in Tekken Resolute.Gamplay Story Tekken Resolute is a non-canonical Tekken game for mobile phones, containing no plot. Trivia *Xiaoyu is on the main menu. *Only Xiaoyu and Jin are playable at the start of the game. Tekken 3D Prime Edition Gallery - Outfit Gamplay Xiaoyu will be featured as a playable character in Tekken 3D Prime Edition. Story Tekken 3D Prime Edition is a non-canonical Tekken game for the Nintendo 3DS containing no plot. :Ending (Unofficial Synopsis) :This section is empty. You can help by expanding it. Trivia This section is empty. You can help by expanding it. Street Fighter X Tekken Gallery - Outfit Other Media Xiaoyu has been confirmed to be playable in Street Fighter X Tekken via a screenshot of her as Heihachi's tag partner. Tekken: Blood Vengeance Gallery - Outfit The plot, which takes place between the events of Tekken 5 and Tekken 6, begins with Anna Williams setting up a decoy for her sister, Nina Williams, who is currently working with the new head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama. Anna, on the other hand, works for Jin's father, Kazuya Mishima and its rival organization, G Corporation. Both are seeking information about a student named Shin Kamiya, and Anna dispatches a Chinese student, Ling Xiaoyu, to act as a spy, while Jin sends humanoid robot Alisa Bosconovitch for a similar purpose.Story (Unofficial Synopsis) During their investigation, Xiaoyu and Alisa formed a friendship, although they are forced to turn against one another when Shin is captured by an unknown assailant. It is here that Alisa is revealed to be a robot - although Xiaoyu believes she possesses human qualities after she spares Xiaoyu's life. After coming to terms with each other, Xiaoyu is abandoned by Anna and G Corporation, and the two girls fled from their previous organizations, taking refuge in their teacher, Lee Chaolan's mansion. Xiaoyu and Alisa eventually discovered genetic experiments had been done on Shin and his classmates, and believed that the Mishima family is seeking Shin, the sole survivor, and M gene subject, for his immortality. The pair discovered that this had in fact, been an elaborate plan engineered by Heihachi Mishima. After Heihachi disposes of Shin, he, Kazuya and Jin engaged in a three-way brawl. Ultimately, Jin is the victor, utilizing his devil powers. Heihachi then unleashes the ancient spirits of the Mokujins, but is defeated by a final burst of attack by Alisa. Jin then leaves, telling Xiaoyu that he awaits a future challenge. The film ends with Alisa and Xiaoyu back at their school's festival, with the pair planning to enter the next King of Iron Fist Tournament''together''. Minor Appearances Tekken: The Motion Picture Videos Character Trivia *Xiaoyu's name is written in Chinese as 凌 暁雨 (Ling Xiaoyu), using the Chinese characters for "surpass", "dawn", and "rain", respectively. *"Ling" is actually her surname; "Xiaoyu" is her first name. *Xiaoyu is the shortest human female character in the Tekken series. *Xiaoyu is considered cute and childish among the other female characters in Tekken. *Despite being Chinese, Xiaoyu speaks only in Japanese, even to her grandfather, Wang Jinrei, in an interlude in Tekken 5. *Xiaoyu's Tekken 3 and Tekken 5 endings are the only ones that use a mix of animation and CGI. *Xiaoyu's rivals in Tekken Card Challenge are Anna Williams, Lei Wulong and Eddy Gordo. *There is a magazine with Xiaoyu on the cover in the prison from Death by Degrees. *Ling Xiaoyu is an unlockable character in Smash Court Tennis Pro Tournament 2. *A Maxim model named Krystle starred as Ling Xiaoyu in the Tekken Maxim Photoshoot for Maxim magazine. *Ling Xiaoyu was one of five characters nominated in G4's 2005 "Video Game Vixens" awards show under the category of "Baddest Good Girl", but lost to Final Fantasy X's Rikku. Character Relationships *Distant relative and student of Wang Jinrei. *School friends with Miharu Hirano and Jin Kazama, the latter of whom she is strongly hinted to have a crush on. *Was warned by Jin Kazama about Heihachi's evil intentions via an anonymous e-mail she received in Tekken 4, and was also in one of her interludes in Tekken 5. *Tutored by Heihachi Mishima, after she attacked and knocked out the entire security personnel of a Mishima Zaibatsu boat. In recognition to her extraordinary power and courage (and also amused by her attitude), he took her to Japan, where she started studying in Mishima High School. He even trained a panda to protect her in the King of Iron First Tournament 3. *Protected by Panda, her friend and bodyguard, who was trained by Heihachi. *Saved from Heihachi's evil plans by Yoshimitsu in Tekken 4. He also gave her information about the tragic history of the Mishima family. *Has a similar role like Jun Kazama in Tekken 6. *Interrupted Asuka Kazama and Emilie Rochefort's battle (in Panda's Tekken 6 ending). Category:Heroines Category:Fighters Category:Asian Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cute Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Movie Heroes